The present invention relates to information technology, and more particularly to converting text into speech for speech recognition.
Up to now, LVCSR (Large Vocabulary Continuous Speech Recognition) and NLU (natural language processing) still cannot meet the requirements of accuracy and performance of human-machine speech communication in real life.
When the data source content changes in a speech-enabled application, for example, in the speech control application based on web page, the grammar must be generated dynamically according to the data source content.
During speech recognition, how to reduce computational complexity and improve the recognition efficiency is a problem to be confronted.